The Last Dragon
by BlackrosePrincess555
Summary: A young girl from a lost dragon tribe is being hunted by Azula for the treasure she carries. While escaping she runs into Zuko and his uncle, who hide her. ZukoXOC in future, I suck at summaries. Rated teen for later chapters if there are any.
1. Chapter 1

I just Looove Avatar the Last Airbender, so I decided to write my own fanfiction about it . I don't own Aang or any of the characters (Though I wouldn't mind own Zuko: P )

_I ran through the streets, clutching my treasure close. It was my one mission and I couldn't fail it. I had to get to the temple before it was too late. I checked behind me, my pursuers close on my trail. I had to find somewhere to hide until the cost was clear. There was a tea shop close by, and when I got to the door, I ducked in quickly. "Hello miss. I'm sorry, but we're not open yet. Can I help you with something?" An old, rather large, man asked me. I continuously checked over my shoulder. "What are you worried about. Is someone after you?" He asked. I nodded, hugging my prize. As soon as he saw it, his eyes went wide. "Where did you get that?" "I'm its Guardian. I have to protect it. They're after me. Please." "Zuko! Get out here. Close the doors." A tall boy with dark hair walked out of a back room. "Who's the girl?" He asked. "She needs our help." The boy, Zuko, walked up to me and for the 1__st__ time, I noticed the scar on his face. I gasped. "You're mark." I pointed to the burn across his eye. Zuko frowned. "I don't mean it offensively. You've been touched by Fyre." I explained. "You're getting off topic child. Who's after you?" The old man asked. "The princess. The one of blue flames." Zuko's eyes opened wide. "Azula? Azula's here! What is she doing here?" "She wants this." I looked down at my tribe's treasure, the last Dragon egg. "You're from the Dragon tribes in the north, aren't you?" Old man asked, handing me a cup of something from the table beside him. I looked at it strangely. "It's tea. Go ahead. It'll calm you down." I took a sip slowly, not letting go of the egg. "Uncle, why is Azula chasing her? Over that egg?" "Don't talk like that about it!" I hugged the deep red and purple egg to me. "This is the last egg of the dragon tribe. This is the treasure of the Dragon Tribe, the fate of the entire race lies in this egg." I snapped. "Uncle Iroh, why would Azula want that though? I don't get it." "If your sister gets a hold of a dragon, imagine the devastation she could cause." Iroh explained. I nodded. "Not only are they magnificent and dangerous creatures, they hold a certain magic to them, the tears can heal." I was reluctant to say the last part. "And if you drink a dragon's blood, you'll gain unlimited power; some say you'll even live forever." "Is that true?" Zuko asked. I shot him a look. "Do you mean to find out?" "No. That's not it. I was just curious." "You're welcome to stay here with us." Iroh offered, but I gave the tea back to him and peeked out the door. "I'm on a quest. I can't stay, but I thank you for the shelter. I hope our paths cross again one day." I hugged the kind old man, then bowed in respect to Zuko. "May Fyre bless you" "Wait. What's your name?" Zuko called as I crawled through the window. "At home they call me Sun's Blaze, but you can just call me Blaze."_

_I dnt know if I should continue it, I might, depending on how my ideas go. PLEASE review and tell me if it sounds like it could get interesting. _


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter 1. I don't own any of the characters from Avatar the Last Airbender, I do own Sun's Blaze, and any other Dragon Tribe members. Enjoy!

Someone shook me awake, waking me from the first peaceful sleep I'd had in days. "Miss! Wake up. The soldiers are here!" I opened my eyes, seeing the panicked face of a kind fire nation woman who took me in for the night. There was a loud shout from outside. "Ma'm! You have to the count of three to send out the fugitive, or you'll be severely punished!" The woman kept look over her shoulder, pleading me with her eyes to hurry. "Azula doesn't deserve to be our princess. She's ruined our proud nation, ruling our people with nothing but fear." She smiled at me, then at the egg that I clasped in my arms. "If your success has any hope of turning this around, then I'll gladly risk my life to help you." There was a crash as the door was bashed in, the room quickly filling with Azula's fire benders. The woman handed me small bag filled with food. "Sneak out the back. Quickly." She urged, pushing me toward the back of her house. I put the hood of my cloak over my head, giving the woman one last look. "May Fyre be with you." I whispered. "She's this way!" A man's voice shouted. I ducked around the corner, going through the door. Screams echoed from the home as soldiers emptied, searching their surroundings for where I might be. They scattered, but one lone man stayed behind, taking a familiar stance as flames quickly engulfed the house, leaving a dark glow in the blackness of the night. "We can't tell Princess Azula we let her get away again!" "She'll have our heads." "Teams, split up, we have to catch her tonight." The attackers where in chaos, spreading off in all directions like panicked insects as I pulled my hood lower over my face. I fixed the cloth I kept at my waist that held the violet and red dragon egg, the thing I was to guard with my very life, the treasure that the woman gave her life to help me protect. I never doubted Azula's thirst for power, but tonight it showed that she was willing to kill anyone who stood in her way. "Come on young one, we don't have time to mourn" I said, more to myself than for the egg that I spoke to. My first priority was finding another safe place to rest, then I'd work out a plan in the morning once I'd found breakfast. I walked away from the flaming house, silently mourning for the woman and the two children that were asleep in their rooms.

"Would you like some freshly baked cakes? Most delicious around!" "Fish! Rare and delectable fish!" "Roasted foxdear, strait from the Earth Kingdom's forests!" My stomach continued to betray me with loud growling noises, the scents of the many foods from the sellers lined up on the streets taunting me. There weren't many kids on the street, the Fire Nation had a strict school program, but those without money were sitting against buildings, selling goods on the streets, a group of ragged clothed children ran infront of me, a little girl falling. "Here, let me help you up." I offered, pulling the small child to her feet. "Thanks missus." She bowed quickly, running to catch off with her friends. I laughed quietly, planning out a schedule in my mind as my stomach gave another growl. "You sound hungry." An old woman's voice snapped me from my thoughts. I blushed, embarrassed. "Yes mam, just a little." The woman had black eyes, and grey hair that was pulled back tightly in a bun. She offered me an apple from her fruit cart. "It's not much, but a young thing like you shouldn't walk away starving." She smiled warmly as I reached for the apple, but instead of handing it to me, she grabbed my arm tightly. "Umm, ma'm?" She gave a dark smile that made me pull away even more. "Especially when you're carrying such a valuable treasure." I gasped, how did she know about the dragon egg? Unless…."You work for Azula!" I accused. "I don't want to think of it as working FOR her." She stood up to her full height, using her free hand to wipe her face, make-up staining her kimono sleeve, and pull the grey wig off. I glared at her, still trying to pull my wrist free. "Let me go!" "You were right Azula. She completely fell for it!" stated a cheery voice from behind me. This was all a trap and I walked right into it like a fool. The cheery voice belonged a shorter girl with brown hair in a high ponytail…dressed in pink. "Of course I was right Ty Lee. Good job Mai, Tie her hands okay. I don't know if she can bend, but I don't want to give her the chance to show me." The arrogant princess flipped one of her bangs. The girl holding my wrists, Mai, sighed. "Whatever." "Ow! That hurts!" My hands stung as she tied rope tightly around them, making me extremely uncomfortable. "I knew you wouldn't turn down free food. And you would be the obvious one wearing a hood." She put her hand on my hair. "Your kind are scavengers aren't they?" I snapped at her, trying to bite her hand. "You're more animal than human." "You're not worthy to be blessed by Fyre" I hissed, my survival instincts kicking in. I took a deep breath, breathing flames at her feet. When the three girls jumped back, I ran as fast as I could, praying silently that the dragon egg was still at my waist. "Don't just stand there! Catch her!" Azula's voice screeched orders at her two companions as a knife whizzed by my head. I ducked just in time, turning a corner, successfully crashing headfirst into someone else. "Hey watch it." I knew that voice. It looked up and met the eyes of the boy from the Earth kingdom. He gasped. "You?" "You have to help me again. Please, she's after me, She can't catch me Zuko. Please." I pleaded. "I would, but I..." "Look, Zuzu managed to do something right." I ran behind Zuko as Azula approached us. "Don't let her get away this time. Who knows how long it'll take to catch her again." She looked me right in my eyes, causing my blood to run cold. "She's as slippery as a sea serpent." Zuko's eyes went from me, to the princess. "Please Zuko, for the sake of the entire world, don't let her get me." I whispered. "Zuko, listen to me, she's bad news. I'm just trying to do my job and keep the peace around here. If you want to disrupt that peace, then you can just go back to being banished." She said, venom dripping from her every word. Zuko grabbed the ropes that held my hands and pulled me infront of him. "How could you?" I asked quietly. "You traitor! I hope you-" My words were cut off, as a cloth was wrapped around my mouth. "Does she ever shut up?" Mai asked in her dreary tone. "I love her hair. You think I could get mine like that?" Ty Lee asked, doing a showy flip, landing infront of me. "Don't even try burning that. It won't work." Azula warned as a group of her fire bender soldiers gathered behind her. "Because she was caught today, I'm going to overlook your complete carelessness from last night." She said harshly. "Take her away and lock her somewhere the WON'T be able to escape." I was jerked off the ground harshly, and led away. "There's no way she had the egg with her, running like that. If she hid it somewhere, we'll find out, but she might find a way to still have it on her." I heard the fire princess tell her companions. "Good job on once again making the right choice brother. I thought you were going to go soft on me again." Brother? Was Zuko the brother of that demon? It would explain how he could've turned me in so easily. I growled to myself just thinking about it. My tribe chief's words echoed in my head.

"_Blaze, the fate of the world relies on you completing this mission. You musn't fail." "But Chief Hawk….I'm scared, what if I do fail." "You're one of our most gifted children.. You're abilities to always stay calm in a crisis, and find a way out of any situation are the reasons you were chosen. Remember, the very spirit of Fyre burns within you. We're counting on you Blaze."_

People were counting on me, so I had to stay calm and find a way out of this. The egg was secured to my waist, and I wasn't hurt, so all wasn't completely lost. I'd be stupid to rush into a fight without knowing my opponents' skills, and it was apparent that I had no allies here. I was tossed into a cell across from an old man, landing hard on my back. "The princess will be here to speak to you shortly. It would be wise for you to learn some respect." The solider that threw me advised before locking the door and walking away. "I would not suggest fire bending in here my child. The air is significantly colder, and there are sensors above us that will alert Azula what you tried." I scooted closer to the door of my prison the best I could with tied hands, and peered through the bars. "So you're here too?' I recognized the old man from the tea shop right away; I never forget a face, especially one that helps me. "Ahhh, the young girl from the tea shop." He smiled through his own cell. "Blaze was it." I nodded, shocked at how this man could keep a happy face when he looked a wreck and was trapped like this. "Mister..." "Call me Iroh child." He said in a friendly tone, then recognition came to his wise eyes. "You carried the egg. Blaze, listen, did Azula get ahold of-" I shook my head, pulling the treasure from its hiding place. "She thinks I hid it somewhere in the town I think, but I'm sure she'll search me later…" I cradled the egg as if it was a child. "She can't get ahold of this little guy. She's an evil girl. We have a demon similar to her in my home." I looked up at the man. "How did you get here? Why isn't the traitor with the scar locked up to?" Iroh shook his head. "No my dear, do not think badly of my nephew. He's going through a rough time in his life, where he's likely to make wrong decisions. But I have faith he'll make the right choice in the end." I sighed loudly. "He had the chance to make the right choice, and look where it got me." "Hide the egg in the back of your cell, under the hay that they give you to sleep on." He said suddenly. "What?" "Quickly Blaze." I did as I was told; making sure the unhatched dragon was thoroughly covered before I heard the ominous creek of the door opening. "Look at you now Uncle, sniveling in the dirt like a lowly peasant." Azula's voice spit at the old man, then she turned to me, her dark eyes almost glowing. "Zuko tells me your name is, what was it again, Blaze?" She laughed. "What kind of name is that?" "What kind of name is Azula?" I snapped right back. "My full name is Sun's Blaze." I added before standing up to face the girl at eyes level. "Are you, or are you not, a member of the Northern Dragon Tribe?" "What other one would I be from? The rest were destroyed." "I know, I was there." She smiled as she said is. I wanted to reach through the bars and claw her face off. "O I'm sorry. I hope there weren't any of your family members there. Otherwise I would've had then tortured before they were killed." "You evil, good for nothing, bi-" Iroh gave me a warning look and I forced myself to calm down. "Finally you do something smart. All you have to do is cooperate, and I might not have the Northern tribe attacked as well." I bit my tongue, tasting my blood. How dare she threaten my family, my friends? As soon as I got the chance, I was going to rip this false princess to shreds. "Now, answer this Blaze. I've an interesting rumor that you might be carrying something valuable, something that I've been looking for, for quite awhile now. I know you're not stupid enough to have carelessly hidden it somewhere in my home, where I have free range, which leads me to believe that you still have it." I gave her the most innocent eyes I could. "What are you talking about?" "Don't play stupid with me, I don't have the patience." Her eyes flashed with pure madness for a quick second, but she quickly regrouped. "Let's try this again." Her hand was covered in blue flames as she grabbed my shirt, pulling me to the bars. The fire got dangerously close to my neck as she spoke in a clearer voice. "I'm going to ask you a simple question, and if you don't answer me honestly, or if you mock me, you'll just be the first one to die." My body was trembled from fear as the deadly Azula looked into my eyes. "Where's the Dragon egg?"

Thanks to the positive feedback, I've decided to continue! *mini wave in celebration of me Woohoo!* I've drawn Blaze on my DA account (Link on my profile ) Sorry it took so long, I just wanted to make sure it was really good before I posted it. R&R, No flames. Thanx again.


End file.
